<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Women's Liberation in the Wizarding World by MoonGoddex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341683">Women's Liberation in the Wizarding World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/pseuds/MoonGoddex'>MoonGoddex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo, Black Hermione Granger, Feminist Themes, Gen, moodboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/pseuds/MoonGoddex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moodboard for Hermione Granger's feminist activism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Women's Liberation in the Wizarding World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>   </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was super excited for this one. I never saw Hermione Granger stopping fighting for others.</p><p>Image sources;<br/>https://www.worldsocialism.org/spgb/socialist-standard/2010s/2014/no-1317-may-2014/mixed-media-british-black-panther-movement/<br/>https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/412783122101645825/<br/>https://suitesculturelles.wordpress.com/2011/02/01/feminist-inventory/<br/>https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/437412182551552653/<br/>https://everydayfeminism.com/2014/01/transmisogyny/<br/>https://www.epicarmouryunlimited.com/collections/magical-wands<br/>https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/412783122101645822/<br/>https://www.actitudfem.com/entorno/noticias/actualidad/witch-el-grupo-anonimo-contra-donald-trump<br/>https://www.reddit.com/r/pics/comments/7rua1k/resistance_my_pic_from_todays_womens_march_in/<br/>https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/412783122101645883/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>